Robocop 2 - Extras
This article contains details of all minor/background character deaths that occur in Robocop 2. *In the commercial for MagnaVolt automotive security systems, a car thief attempts to steal a car only to be locked into the driver's seat and electrocuted to death by the security device. *A Surgeon General is assassinated on air while speaking out against the narcotic Nuke. A militant Nuke addict walks behind the man and shoots him in the back. *The Nuke cult led by Cain is reported to be responsible for firebombing a detox clinic resulting in five deaths. *A gun shop is robbed by thugs and one of them demands the shopkeeper to tell him where the ammo is for a 9mm Glock. After the shopkeeper tells the thug where the bullets are he tells the crook to take them and get out. The thug thanks the shopkeeper then shoots him. *Robocop shoots dead three of the gun shop thieves. *At least four gangbangers inside the Chinatown Nuke factory are gunned down by Robocop. *Cain shoots an elderly Chinese woman as she begs for her life. *Anne Lewis opens a walk-in fridge that Robocop locked two punks in. The punks immediately attack her but Lewis shoots one then grabs him, turning him around and making him shoot the other gunman. *A drug-pusher takes a woman and her baby hostage, but Robocop makes a bank shot that ricochets off the wall then hits the thug in the head. *An OCP Communications commercial displays a distressed accountant committing suicide by putting a gun to his head. *In the first Robocop 2 prototype demonstration, the prototype shoots two OCP lab technicians before shooting itself. *In the second demonstration, the second prototype pulls off its helmet revealing a bloody skull. The cyborg screams as it collapses to the floor, dead. *Robocop walks toward a gunman who repeatedly shoots him until a bullet ricochets off of Robocop's armour and strikes the crook in the head. *In the sludge plant, Robocop takes out a sniper by shooting through the sniper's scope and hitting his eye. *Lewis guns down one of Cain's goons. *Robocop kills three more of Cain's goons. *One cop is seen lying dead outside the sludge plant. Hob injures one by shooting him in the leg with a UC-M21 and kills another cop by shooting him in the back. *Cain's chemist is killed when a bomb goes off inside the Nuke lab trailer. *As Robocop 2, Cain interrupts a deal between Mayor Kuzak and Hob, gunning down the Mayor's chauffeur and bodyguards as well as Hob's henchmen. Kuzak escapes by sneaking down a manhole. *As RoboCain advances on Hob, one last goon shoots the cyborg in the back, but to no avail. RoboCain turns around and shoots the man dead. *When the Old Man unveils Robocop 2, Cain goes berserk at the sight of a Nuke container and tries to take it. Robocop then appears and Cain attempts to shoot him with his minigun, but Dr. Faxx's remote control has shut down his weapon. Cain grabs the remote from the doctor and reactivates his minigun, then opens fire on Robocop and the assembled members of the press, killing several guards and cameramen. *When RoboCain bursts out onto the streets, he starts mowing down cops with his minigun and blows up several cars and even an ambulance. *Several more news reporters and police are gunned down by Cain, including two officers hiding beneath an armoured truck. Category:Extras Category:Robocop 2 Category:Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths